


The First Time

by girlygrl25



Series: My Bloody Valentine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer, pre-dark!stiles, pre-steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was 8 the first time his mom received Chemo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another part of my Steter ficlets! Obviously, this takes place years before the others, so keep that in mind. There’s nothing big going on here, just setting up the relationship between Stiles and Peter. We’ll get more into their first meeting later, and some of the scenes that will be referenced in the drabbles that take place later on in the timeline. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or something you would like to see, just let me know (preferably through a review)! I will take them seriously and, if I use it, I will mention you in the A/N at the beginning.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own anything.

Stiles was 8 the first time his mom received Chemo. He didn’t really understand what was happening, he was too young, but he knew his mom was sick and his dad was worried and he wanted so much to be good, so he brought a coloring book and some school work and something to read and tried to stay quiet and still for his dad while they waited. He managed to keep his chatter and fidgeting to a minimum and was rewarded with tired smiles.

Stiles was 8 the first time he had to go alone with his mom for her treatment. His dad had to work and their babysitter was busy and Stiles couldn’t stay home alone, so he went with his mom to the hospital. He tried to be good again. He tried to focus on his books or the coloring or the worksheet for math, but there wasn’t anyone with him to remind him to be calm and quiet and still and Stiles hated the white and the bleachy smell and the bright lights. So, he left.

Stiles was 8 the first time he wandered off. He couldn’t stay in the Cancer Ward alone so Stiles started wandering. That first day, he only made it as far as the big doors leading out of the Ward before he stopped, not wanting to leave without his mom. However, every day he was by himself, he went a little farther. By the time two weeks had passed, he had started to explore the Long-Term Ward, which was right beside where his mom stayed. To hide from a nurse one time, he ducked into a nearby room.

Stiles was 8 the first time he met Peter Hale.


End file.
